


taking (what's rightfully mine)

by Sakuyan



Series: NoctZero Vault [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: Noctis takes what's rightfully his.





	taking (what's rightfully mine)

**Author's Note:**

> So... I said I wasn't going to post my old NoctZero works, but I love this one and decided to repost it. c: 
> 
> I welcome ideas when it comes to this pair, so feel free to lay 'em on me! I'm writing a new fic for them atm and I forgot how much fun these boys are to write. 8D I hope to explore them even more!
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated. x3
> 
> Enjoy the porn.

A nervous feeling bubbles in Zero’s chest as he stands outside his and Noctis’ shared room. While it’s true he asked for what’s on the other side, it doesn’t stop the skittish pitter-patter of his heart.

Taking a deep breath, the ex-human opens the door, and his eyes widen at what’s in front of him. Lights are dimmed, with the sole sources being from the candles lit around the room. A strange smell hangs in the air; not unpleasant but still rather odd. 

The highlight of the scenario lies on the bed, wearing nothing but black silk boxers. He runs his fingers across his bare chest and beckons Zero with his other hand. Blushing up to his ears, he walks towards Noctis, a surprised noise being pulled from his throat when the prince grabs him and throws him on the king sized bed in a surprising show of strength.

“You remember the safe word, right?” the pureblood purrs against his ear, causing a shudder to rack through Zero’s frame. Noctis waits patiently for the other to answer, a dark smirk curling his lip when Zero nods. “Perfect. I promise to make this good for you.”

Noctis clicks his tongue when he takes in the smaller man’s appearance. “You’re wearing too many clothes for what I have planned… Why don’t you make a show for me, hm?”

Zero bites his lower lip, trying his best to look seductive but with having no experience in the subject, he’s not sure how well he succeeds. It seems to work, as a low growl erupts from Noctis’ throat, and he cocks his head.

Thankfully, the teen decided to wear as little as possible, so all he has to take off is a muscle shirt and skin tight jeans. He hooks his fingers underneath the shirt and takes inch by inch off, doing his best to put on the show Noctis asked of him. The pureblood’s eyes glimmer a faint crimson hue, so Zero knows whatever he’s doing, it’s working.

He tosses the shirt and it lands somewhere on the floor, but neither of them care where. Zero pops the button of his jeans and slides them off a little bit at a time, smirking a little at the possessive growl Noctis emits. He kicks them off, then lies on the bed, mimicking the earlier move the older vampire did, and licks his lips.

Noctis is on him in seconds, ravaging his mouth and running his hands over every inch of skin the pureblood can reach. His fangs bite down on Zero’s lower lip and draws blood, yet it adds to the heavy air more than anything. Zero moans lightly when Noctis laps up the blood and his fingers run lazily over his muscles. 

“N-Noct…” 

“Shh. I’ll give you what you want if you’ll be a good boy.”

A small whine escapes his lips, much to Zero’s embarrassment, and he covers his mouth, face flushing. Noctis chuckles lowly as he moves Zero’s hand, pressing a kiss against the palm as his fingers flick against the silver-haired teen’s nipples.

The mood changes in seconds. Noctis’ eyes go glow bright scarlet, and a low snarl falls off his lips. He lowers his head until he’s centimeters away from Zero’s neck. He licks the tender, sensitive skin, then sinks his fangs in, causing Zero to take a sharp inhale of breath. His fingers grip the pureblood’s shoulders, moans being ripped from behind clenched teeth as Noctis gulps down his blood.

Zero can feel himself hardening, knowing Noctis is injecting his bloodstream with endorphins. His breaths come out in shaken, heavy pants, a small bit of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth as every bit of his body becomes even more sensitive. 

The prince pulls away after a few more moments, a satisfied smirk on his face when he takes in the hunter’s flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. “Aren’t you cute…” he teases seductively, running his fingers across Zero’s cheek. “I wonder how much cuter you’ll be when I finally take what’s rightfully mine.”

Zero tries to say something, but words die on his lips when Noctis’ tongue dances across his bare chest. “Haaa… ahh…”

“Adorable,” Noctis purrs, licking Zero’s left nipple while his fingers tweak the right. His lips curl when his mate mewls and arches his back, clearly trying to get more than he’s getting. “Ah ah… be patient. It wouldn’t be right to have this end too soon…”

The ex-human bites his lower lip, arousal pumping through his blood heavier at the low tone Noctis uses. His hands grip Noctis’ hair and pulls on the dark locks when the prince bites a particularly sensitive area. “Nngh…”

“You’re being so good, Zero… I’ll have to reward you,” Noctis says lowly. His tongue continues its assault on his chest, but his hand reaches between them, gripping Zero’s dick and running his thumb across the head. Zero lets out a loud howl at the ministrations, his hands pulling on the prince’s hair harder. It sends arousal through Noctis at the aggressive hair pulling; it’s one of his kinks after all.

Noctis spits on his hand before returning to his task, pumping the hunter’s cock as his mouth moves lower. He stops when his mouth reaches the base of Zero’s erection, and he looks up at the teen, feeling himself harden at the blissed out look on his mate’s face. “You’re so pretty,” he teases, then maneuvers himself until he’s in position. Zero looks at him with curiosity before his eyes widen as Noctis takes his dick between his lips.

“Haaah… ahhh… N-Noct!” Zero’s toes curl as the prince works his cock; it’s obvious Noctis knows what he’s doing, how to bring his partner to become nothing than a mewling mess. For a moment, Zero wonders who else had the blessing of getting a blowjob from a prince, but his mind is quickly snapped back to the present as Noctis’ tongue licks the underside of his erection. “A-Ahhh!”

The prince continues his assault until he feels Zero is close, and lets go off his dick with an audible pop. He smirks as the hunter looks down at him, his entire face painted a bright red, and he moves upwards until their lips are centimeters apart. “Can’t have you cum yet, darling,” he teases, kissing his lips briefly before pulling away. “I want you to come apart when I’m buried deep inside you.”

Zero watches as Noctis squirts a good amount of lube on his fingers, a sharp gasp being pulled from his throat when the pureblood’s fingers press against his hole. Noctis watches his reactions, waiting until Zero relaxes, then eases one finger in, licking his lips at the groan Zero emits.

“You’re so gorgeous, laid out like this for me,” Noctis purrs, adding a second finger and beginning a scissoring motion. Zero writhes and moans, his fangs biting in his lip and a fine line of blood dribbling down his chin. Noctis leans forward and laps it up before closing the distance between them in a hard kiss.

It’s a mess of tongue and fangs, but neither of them are complaining as mewls are pulled out of Zero and low snarls from Noctis. The prince pulls away as he adds a third finger, chuckling lowly when his mate grinds down on them. He crooks them and Zero shoots up, a loud moan escaping from behind clenched teeth. “There we go…”

When Noctis feels Zero is prepped enough, he removes his fingers, kissing the hunter’s lips when he groans lowly. Noctis lathers lube on his dick, then positions himself, pushing in Zero’s virgin hole. Zero howls at the intrusion, but soon shudders and pulls Noctis down on him, signaling without words he was ready.

Noctis begins an easy pace, thrusting shallowly as Zero’s hands find themselves within his hair. The younger vampire pulls harshly as Noctis picks up the pace, making both of them groan as pleasure builds on top of pleasure. Zero leans upwards, licking the prince’s neck before sinking his fangs within the pureblood’s skin, causing Noctis to inhale sharply.

“Good boy…” he whispers as Zero gulps down his blood, thrusting without abandon, his breaths coming out in harsh pants as he feels his orgasm build the more blood Zero drinks. The silver-haired teen pulls away as he shouts out Noctis’ name, streams of white coating their chests and stomachs. Seeing Zero come apart is all Noctis needs; he groans as he releases within the younger man. 

“How was that for your first time?” Noctis asks as he pulls out of Zero, brushing the backs of his fingers across his cheek. 

“A-Amazing…’’ Zero answers, leaning against the prince’s tender ministrations. “You’re amazing, Noct.”

“I try,” Noctis teases, a small smile on his lips. His phone beeps, and Noctis checks it, barking out a laugh when Zero gives him a curious glance. “Apparently I missed dinner with my father because of this. I wonder how I can explain to him I took your virginity…”

Zero coughs and blushes. “Just say… we were busy?”

“Busy.” Noctis hums. “That works.”


End file.
